


Play Tricks On Me

by TheLadySif



Series: The Layers Of Loki [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Thor finds Sif staring at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Tricks On Me

_Brother please._

Thor sighed softly as he walked toward Sif. He set a hand upon her shoulder and she looked back at him briefly before staring at the view of the stars in front of her. He followed her gaze, but she was not looking towards the stars. She was looking to the void between them.

"I..." She began to say something and he waited for what she was about to say but no more words escaped from her.

Thor began to imagine the things she might have said had she continued and why she might say it.

" _I hate him_..."  
For trying to hurt them all, for trying to kill them, for letting go, for giving up...

" _I miss_ _him..._ "  
For he was her friend, a friend to them all. He was their comrade. He helped them. He was supposed to protect them.

" _I am sorry for your loss..._ "  
Because he was family. Because Thor looked out for him, tried to protect him...and he fell from Thor's grasp. A brother lost to him and will never return to him again. _  
_

" _I wish the fool was here..._ "  
So that she could beat him blue. To make him promise that he would never try a stunt like that again. To make him see how much he was needed- how much he belonged here- with them all.

Thor was silent as he pondered over this. He pulled Sif into his arms. It didn't matter whatever she would have said. Loki was missed by them both. Sif broke apart in his arms. Tears began to escape from her eyes and a soft sob escaped from her lips.

"I know, Sif. I know," Thor whispered gently. "Just let it out."

Perhaps she would have fallen to the ground if not for Thor holding her. She hugged him back, holding onto him tightly. "I hate him. I hate him. He's an idiot and I hate him."

"It's alright, Sif." Thor told her quietly.

"I hate-" Another sob stopped her mid-sentence and Thor rubbed her back. "How could he? How could he?!"

Thor sighed. He had no answer for her, at least not one that made any real sense in his head. Thor thought back to their days of youth, to when he and Loki were young. They were both happy children - Loki, especially. Had it all been a trick? Had Loki even been happy back then? Was it just some trick played on his eyes, a trick played on him? 

"I- I..." Sif was stumbling over her thoughts. Trying to find a clear one in all the chaos that Loki left. "I think I love him." She said to him quietly. 

Thor's mind thought on Loki again. The way his eyes always seemed to stray away from Thor's in the middle of conversations. How Thor would turn to look at what he had been staring at once Loki had walked away...Tricks done on others as a playful gesture. The sound of Sif's laughter ringing in his ears. Small smiles and anonymous tokens of affection given toward her...

"I think he loved you too."


End file.
